Can't Sleep, Can't Eat
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: ///MaKoTo X kAtSuRa/// School Days. Kotonoha can't sleep, she's not eating. She's crying, screaming, and hurting.


Title: Can't Sleep, Can't Eat

Pairing: 伊藤 誠, x 桂 言葉,

Disclaimer: スクールデイズ, is not mine, but I have played the games, and I did make a doujinshi…but nothing else will ever belong to me. If it did, Sekai, if anyone, would be DEAD!!! (Before…Kotonoha slits her throat or…kills her by cutting her womb open, nippa. XD)

Rating: T

Dedicated to JennyKim319, who requested this story for a while now. I loved writing this…so feel free to leave more requests please!!!! So…enjoy it? XP

I love this pairing so much!!!! All the other girls, except Kokoro and Nanami, can die in a hole.

---------------------------START------------------------------------------------------------------

"Makoto…I'm just wondering when you'll come home…I made dinner for us…"

_He's not picking up, right?_

Kotonoha held her cell tighter to her face, her voice thickening. He hand shook madly when she spoke. "You've been late coming home so I just thought…I thought…."

"TIME'S UP," the cell bleeped and cut her message off. She panicked. "Hold on, I—"

I left another voice message… 

The poor girl sank to the floor in an unladylike fashion, pulling her knees to her chest. Her words were quiet and her midnight black bangs covered her eyes that were now sparkling with tears.

"Makoto…" A warm tear dripped down her cheek and landed on the cold tile floor of Makoto's kitchen. Her mother always let her come over to Makoto's apartment to prepare him food. She knew the two were lovers, but just recently…

Makoto hadn't been showing up. Katsura turned her attention to the dinner that she made for her boyfriend hours ago. She had made him udon, sashimi, fresh Oolong tea, and even some warm taoyaki, perfect for a cold December day. She hadn't eaten a single bite of the morsels that she made. She had wanted to wait for him to come home so that the couple could eat together. Her busty body was becoming thinner because of her skipping meals. She didn't see anything wrong with it…I mean, she wasn't fasting and she didn't have an eating disorder. She was already thin, but her body grew so use to the wonderful lunches she always ate that the sudden change made her body drop more than just a FEW pounds in the past two weeks. She stood and began to pack up the food in small bento lunches Makoto could at least eat when he went to school. She walked a lunch over to the fridge.

_Kotonoha, maybe he is out with Saionji-san?_

She dropped the black box on the group letting udon noodles dirty the floor. She put her fists to either side of her face, a thick shadow cast over her eyes. "Not…true…" She shivered and bent her knees. She fell, her widening eyes brimming with tears. Her pupils narrowed.

"NOT TRUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She smacked the whole dinner off the table with her hand and ran to the couch. Kotonoha landed on it and cried into the cushion. The more she cried, the more she screamed. When she ran out of breath and lifted her head from the pillow, Makoto was opening the door and walking inside. He was still wearing his uniform, like Kotonoha, and had on a puffy coat to shield him from the cold. Night had fallen like a black curtain, spraying stars over Japan's horizon.

"Kotonoha…" He shut the door behind him. His eyes were drained and he was obviously tired. Katsura rejoiced at his appearance and ran over to him. "Makoto-kun!!! She bounced on top of him and pinned him to the creamy white couch. He grunted and moaned, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm tired, Kotonoha." She giggled and leaned into his chest, blushing. Her slender fingers handled his shoulders with care. "It's fine…I made you some dinner if you're hungry." Makoto spread his legs apart and yawned. "Not really."

"Oh…" She saddened.

He looked over. "Hey…. shouldn't you be heading home?" Katsura sat stunned and reeled herself away from his chest. Kotonoha's eyes narrowed like ripples in water. "But…I thought, Makoto-kun and I were…" He leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. "Fine, fine. Go sleep in Oka-sama's room. She's not here tonight."

Katsura gasped and shot up from the couch. Her bangs hid her glassy eyes once again. Her voice was a whisper, a whisper filled with angst and hatred.

Above all else, she was more scared than anything. "It's alright…I'll leave." Makoto threw himself back on the couch. Without a coat, the busty student headed out into the snow, making extra sure to slam the door hard. The male student opened one closed eye and sighed. "Maybe….I was too hard on her?"

Out in the city, fluorescent lights lit up signs all across the city. Snow fell like powered sugar, landing gracefully like tiny dancers on Kotonoha's black hair. Her pounding legs leaned over the side of the bridge, her arms stretched upwards to meet the top rail. Her panties were soaked through, hence the short skirt. It had a strange sexual feeling to it…but it was so cold…

If she stayed out in the snow long enough…maybe her heart would freeze.

A person approached her with a light blue umbrella. She looked up to see Otome standing with a malicious smirk on her face. "Nya, nya Katsura-san. Did your boyfriend already dump you?" Katsura stood up. "T-That's not true!" She blushed and averted her eyes.

Otome frown and turned away disgusted. "Hey, pull your skirt down you whore!" Her skirt had still been in place when she was in the snow, and in result, everyone behind her got a peek. Kotonoha felt violated and began to cry. She yanked her skirt down and sank to her knees. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Otome took her screeching good and snickered. "Aw…who's the little baby now? Are you going to pee your pants?"

"I SAID GO AWAY!!!!" She stood up and ran off, not caring if everyone saw her panties.

_I don't…I don't understand!!! Just because my family is a little wealthier…and I love Makoto-kun…then everyone hates me? It's not fair…it's not fair!!!!!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -

The next day, Taisuke was the only person to talk to the busty girl. They spoke during lunch in the classrooms. He was eating a bento lunch Hikari had made for him. "Hey, is Makoto with Saionji?"

"…" Kotonoha was silent and extremely introverted that day. Even if the teacher called on her, she told the teacher she didn't know the answer, but she couldn't lie. Even the teacher could tell something was wrong with her. Numerous students had mocked her behind her back, Kotonoha hearing every insult muttered. She remained silent and crest fallen. Taisuke shrugged. "Well, whatever. You know…if you don't want to go with Makoto…you could always—" She smacked the lunch from his hands. Katsura stood defiantly up from her desk, staring at him. Her eyes were turned up and her face was covered with a shadow of embarrassment and mystery. "WHAT'S THE DEAL!" The boy yelled scooting back in his chair and slamming a hand on her desk; anger rising at a deadly rate…like a thermometer. She sniffled, biting her lip until a bead of blood appeared on her lips. Her cheeks turned a pale white, and then pulled out a sheet of rosy pink. Her poor soul wept inside, shivering and choking on sobs. Her insides twisted painfully, yanking the butterflies in her stomach up into her throat. She covered her mouth and coughed harshly.

Taisuke blinked and waved his hands. "Ah…hey, sorry. I just snapped…"

She coughed again, tears brimming on her eyelashes.

"It was a mistake…"

She closed her eyes, a stinging sensation burning through her throat. _"Oh dear god…"_ Taisuke walked over to her, patted her on the head and looking down, trying to make eye contact. "You okay…?"

Her eyes closed in, bloodshot.

Blood spattered across the clean floor of the classroom.

She had thrown up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Kotonoha would have slept easy…if Makoto weren't off with that hussy Sekai. Her sister Kokoro had been brining her delicious foods that her mother had baked for her—but when the petite girl returned, nothing had been touched. Kokoro was worried and climbed on top of her sister in bed to convince her to eat. "Onee-chan…have you eaten?" The only thing showing through the top of the covers was her black hair, fanned out like a traditional Japanese fan, tangled masses sticking to her tear-washed face. She could barely open her eyes. "Onee-chan…you haven't…have you?"

She didn't say a word.

The quiet of the room was unusual for them; the two who usually played and ran around playing games like tag and doing each other's hair. Now, her big sister wouldn't even budge. It fact, it seemed like he was dead. She was cold like ice and she hadn't eaten. Scary thing was…her sister knew that Katsura wasn't asleep.

She was wide-awake, alive and kicking.

She pleaded more and more for her sister to get up from bed. "Um…can we play?"

"…"

"Can you please play with me…?"

"…"

"…are you doing to be okay Onee-chan?" Kokoro said blinking her huge chocolate brown eyes.

"...I don't know..." Katsura replied, her whisper raspy and filled with hate. She peeked up from the covers to look at her sweet Kokoro. Her sister reeled away, frightened. Her eyes were cold and emotionless. She had obviously broken down.

Kokoro pouted and jumped of the bed, brushing off her dress. "If you say so…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -

Fully awake at school the next day, Katsura made haste preparing cakes for the school's next music festival. Small, round, white angel cakes. She was putting pink frosting on them when she saw Makoto walking down the hallway, as apathetic as he was the day Kotonoha left his apartment. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and pranced over to him shyly, hands folded over her chest. "Uh…Makoto-kun—"

"Yo Makoto-kun!!!"

Sekai ran up to him, slamming her schoolbag on his head playfully. "What's you up to, silly goose?" Makoto looked back at her and patted her on the head. "Sekai, hello." He smiled at her.

Kotonoha's heart burnt to ashes. She stepped back, almost falling to the ground. He head was cold and her legs wobbled. "Ma…koto…kun?" The schoolboy looked at her as well, this time, mildly surprised to see her there.

"Good morning, Kotonoha." He walked over to the table that had all the decorated cakes on them. He picked on up and put in his mouth. "Kotonoha…" He chewed on the cake and finished it by licking his lips. She blushed.

"It's sweet…"

She felt a little better. Just seeing her boyfriend call her angel cakes sweet was enough to send her on a spiral of happiness. Her stomach still felt like it had a rather large pit in it; but other than that, she had felt her soul come back down to Earth. Seeing his fragile, cute smile…it made her melt. Yet, Saionji made her freeze, making her cold like death. Whenever she saw her, something inside her chest burst and her eyes never left the ground. Sekai was supposed to support Makoto and her relationship…but now….

She was a traitor.

Before she had a chance to reply, both Sekai and Makoto had left for class. She was all alone, yet again.

Later that day, it looked like rain would come. The clouds had been dispelled of their clean whiteness and turned a wicked looking black. It hadn't started pouring when she started heading home from high school. The least Katsura could do was run so it didn't rain on her way home. If it did, she would be soaked to the bone. Thunder rumbled over the sound of the heavy afternoon traffic that always filled the streets at this time. When it rained, Katsura would sit in her room. She would do homework, take a shower, and think about Makoto. Because of her boyfriend, she had lost interest in studies and had been plotting…plotting ways to rid this forsaken realm of Sekai.

Like a bad premonition, raindrops bled from the scattered clouds. Katsura wailed, "NO FAIR!!!!"

She ran, her bag hitting her legs harshly and turning them an inflamed red. Her panting could be heard from the other side of the street. She wasn't very athletic and eventually had to stop running because it put so much tension on her chest. She leaned up against a tree by the train station holding her hand over her breast. "Ah…ah…" She coughed again. She was so tired from running that she hadn't caught her breath. She wheezed a cough and began to grow cold. The world also began to grow dark around her. Before she knew it, her face was closing in on the concrete below her. She whispered, "Ma…koto…"

Finally, her head smacked the cement and fell unconscious.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Her breath didn't condense when she had awaked from her slumber. She could feel blood on the back of her scalp, and she could also feel her hair was wet. However, lying on a comfy couch didn't and WOULD NOT make sense if she were outside only moments before. She sat up, head pounding like a drum and barely able to keep her eyes open. When Katsura finally had the strength to open her eyes she found out where she was; and she ceased to think.

It was Makoto's apartment. A tan comforter was thrown over her and since her hair was wet, she could also conclude her hair had been washed and most of the unsettled blood had been washed from her black locks. Kotonoha was extremely baffled. Why had she been brought to Makoto's apartment? Wasn't he mad at her? She decided to call out for him. "Makoto-kun…?" Just like that, a boy popped his head out of the kitchen, a tea try visible in his hands. "Kotonoha!" He instantly sat the tray down and ran over. Makoto sat next to her, making her scoot back afraid. "Kotonoha…you're alright!"

Katsura analyzed his face. He was relieved, barely able to get words out. _"Was he…actually worried…?" _Makoto finally was able to ease himself and slow his breathing. Katsura swept some strands of hair from her unblemished face. He took that very hand and put it between both of his. "I'm happy you're alright." Kotonoha's face inched closer to his, unwillingly. "Ah...I—see…"

Her faced dropped. Makoto sat up from the couch retrieved the tea tray. "Here, I'll get you something to drink!" He took out some cocoa and handed her the polished ceramic mug daintily. It had small pictures of cats on it. It seemed so normal, so homey to the busty high school student; and she most certainly wasn't used to that. Makoto sat next to her, obviously looking a little uncomfortable. "I was so surprised to see you had fainted like that. You scared me," He said, half laughing, half yelling. Katsura blushed and giggled a, "Sorry."

Inside, she kept her mind straight like a arrow. _"Why is he so worried? Isn't he with that bitch Saionji-san? Is he mocking me?"_

Itou leaned back, sipping the hot drink slowly, enjoying every sip with the utmost awe at his handiwork. "Sorry I've been so out of it lately…but things have just been so annoying with school…"

Katsura perked up. "School? Like after school clubs? Are you on the Do-It-All team? 'Cause I know they have a lot of work to do…"

"_I'm talking to him! And he's not mad at me!"_ Katsura thought to herself. In fact, she almost cried. Makoto looked back at her, shaking his head. "It's just, my grades have gone down and I thought it was because I was spending so much time with you so…"

She waited anxiously.

"So I took out all my anger on you. I'm sorry….Oka-sama got so pissed that I thought I should distance myself…" He put a hand on her arm and leaned in. "I'm really sorry…I took it all out on you. Sekai, actually, had needed help with a project in my class, so I hung out with her a lot. I never hated you…if that's what you're mad at me about…"

She shook her head. "I'm not mad—"

"I know you are. I'm your boyfriend, so I have to know. What boyfriend would I be if I ignored your feelings?"

She was so overwhelmed that she didn't notice that she was crying, and finally covered her face with her hands. "Makoto-kun, I'm so sorry!!! I thought…I thought…" Her throat was so jammed she couldn't get another word out. Yet, she didn't have to. Everything had already been said and heard. Makoto heard it because he leaned in and pulled her into his chest, squeezing her as if she would melt into him. Kotonoha threw her arms around his back, voice muffled by his shirt. Makoto took his hand and lifted up her jaw, putting his lips to hers. "Kotonoha…"

Katsura pushed her breasts against his skin tenderly, all while deepening the kiss. "Makoto-kun…"

Makoto could taste the sweetness in Katsura's mouth and bit her lip seductively. She began pant. "Oh….Makoto-kun…"

"Yes?"

"I….I love you!" She yelled, pulling her self away and licking Makoto's neck, sliding her tongue over his collarbone. She could feel Makoto shiver.

"Are you that desperate? If you are…I'll hold still…"

Kotonoha backed away. "Thanks but…" Her stomach rumbled loudly. She blushed and giggled, embarrassed. "I-I guess I'm hungry…"

The teenager 'ah'ed and sat up from the couch. "Well, you made some food for me a couple nights ago, so why don't we have so of that…"

"I could help you study if you want!" Katsura eagerly yelled to him when he pulled a bento lunch from the fridge. She heard him laugh. "Thanks! I'll keep that in mind."

--------------------OWARI----------------------------------------------------------------------

Er…ah…my writing's not the best right? Haha…I'm in a really bad mood today actually…but this story has made me feel way better. Thanks for the commission and I hope to get more soon, nippa!!!


End file.
